Remember Me
by LoveIsAlwaysLouder
Summary: If 3 months ago someone had informed Simon that an insanely beautiful girl would be sneaking into his bedroom window at two in the morning he would have said they were full of shit. But there she was, Isabelle Lightwood climbing into his room ready for him to remember her


Remember me

If 3 months ago someone had informed Simon that an insanely beautiful, girl would be sneaking into his bedroom window at two in the morning he would have said they were full of shit. And if they showed him a picture of Isabelle and said she would be his girlfriend, he would definitely think they were on crack. Then again he wouldn't have believed that demons really walked the earth and that he had fought them and fairies, and that he had been a vampire and gone to hell. But those memories had slowly been trickling back to him, and crazy as it all was, the fact that Isabelle lightwood was his girlfriend was the most absurd thing of all. Although he wasn't really sure if Isabelle was his girlfriend anymore. She definitely had been, at one point even if he couldn't remember all the details of it, and he was even sure that he loved her, that he had told her on multiple occasions, and by some amazing trick of fate she loved him back. But things were different now. They had been apart for so long, Isabelle nursing a broken heart, and Simon completely unaware of the huge chunk of his life that was missing.

But now he remembered, or at least he was remembering. Being near Isabelle at the wedding had brought him a lot of happiness, but also a lot of pain. She was right there. So close to him but just out of reach. He tried and tried to remember everything about her, about them but his mind fell short, and he wondered what she saw in him, and how he ever got her to love him.

It had been a few weeks since the wedding, and Simon had seen Isabelle only a hand full of times. He was at the institute a few times a week working with Jace, Clary and occasional Alec or Magnus to prepare for his ascension. He hadn't seen her the first few times that he had been there, but each time Clary quizzed him about what he had remembered, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Izzy had put her up to it. But after the first few sessions Isabelle would glide past the training room, or poke her head through the door of whatever room he was studying in. Eventually she actually spoke to him, nothing serious just light conversation, but Simon could see the longing in her eyes, and how much she wished they could go back to what they had before, and Simon knew that that same look was reflected in his own eyes, and I wondered if they would ever be that way again.

But here she was, climbing through his bedroom window in the middle of the night, her long legs sliding over the window sill before she lands lightly on his floor. Simon had shot bolt upright in bed when he had first heard the window begin to slide open, his mind immediately going to all the demons he had learned about in training, and he reached for a weapon on instinct but his hands found nothing but bed sheets. Then he saw a pale face appear in his window and he scrambled for is glasses and just managed to get them on by the time she had slipped through his window.

"'Iz? What are you"' but he stopped abruptly as Isabelle began to take off her jacket and strip off her boots. It was strange to think that they had barely spoken in the past month and suddenly she was in his room, un dressing in front of him. Isabelle began to speak, and he could tell by her voice that she had been drinking. She spoke quickly, her words stringing together as she struggled with her socks.

" I'm sorry that I just turned up like this. It's stupid I know. I was going to call but I wasn't sure if your number had changed, and if it hadn't my number wouldn't have been saved in your phone anymore, and why would you answer a random number in the middle of the night." She had removed her socks and had started on pulling her shirt over her head.

" but I was at Alec and Magnus's which isn't exactly in the neighbourhood but is a hell of a lot closer than the institute, I was crashing in that same guest room, which of course you don't remember, but I was laying on that bed, and again I couldn't sleep so I started thinking about you and that night and Star Wars, and all I could smell was that god damn sandalwood, and I was miserable and the only thing I wanted was for you to be there, and I wanted to go back to that night because that was the first time I really trusted you, whole heartedly and and" she looked up at him, having already pulled her shirt over her head and starting on the snap of her jeans,

" and I'm sick of waiting for you to remember everything, to remember me. And I know it's not your fault. But I'm still so fucking angry." Her jeans were around her knees now and she was hopping on one foot, as she worked off one leg and then another.

Simons head was spinning. Trying to grasp the night that Isabelle was speaking of. He had fuzzy memories of magus apartment, arriving in the middle of the night after finding a note from her on his bed in the apartment that he had shared with with um, Kyle? Jordan? Both? The two names floated in his head and he was unsure which was correct.

Isabelle started towards him, barefoot, only wearing a thin black tank top and boy short underwear.

Simon couldn't breathe as she came closer and closer to him and his bed. This was right about the time he should wake up from this dream.

" I know I sound crazy, and irrational, but I just want to go back to that for one night. Even if it isn't real for you anymore. Just pretend for a while, okay? " Simon, still slightly shocked stared up at here, and his face must have portrayed something else, because at the second her face fell, and she stumbled backwards a few steps and turned away from home, stooping to the floor and trying to gather up her clothes.

" I'm sorry" she stammered out, and she sounded as if she was about to cry.

" I don't know what I was thinking, coming here, bringing up all this shit that you don't even remember. Maybe I thought... I don't know, that if I came, that I, that we could just. Maybe if we just acted like nothing had changed, then it wouldn't have. Like somehow I could make you remember me. It's stupid, I'll just go" with half her clothes still on the floor and the rest in her arms she started back towards his window.

" Izzy" his voice was soft, but she stopped dead in her tracks. Hearing him say her name like that, no formality or nervousness, she could almost believe that nothing had changed. She looked back at him, as he slowly pulled back the covers of his bed, and moved to the side to make room for her. After a moments hesitation she let the rest of her clothes tumble back to the ground as she slowly moved back toward him, and sat down on his bed, slowly folding herself against his shape as he pulled the covers back around them.

He gingerly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, and feeling her soft skin as their legs tangled together. Holding her like that, feeling her head on his chest and her smell, seemed like the most natural thing I'm the world. As if puzzle pieces were falling together.

" tell me a story" she whispered into his neck, her warm breath making him feel as if his skin was on fire.

" what kind of story?" He asked looking down at her

" you pick." She said her voice hesitant almost frightened or questioning as if his choice was weighing heavy on her heart.

" uh alright, let's see... A long time ago in a galaxy far far away" and as he spoke he could feel her begin to smile into him.

Simon had been talking for what seemed like hours before he finally fell silent or a moment.

" and that's kind of it. I mean Lucas sold the rights to Disney and there's going to be like 3 more movies or something like that, they don't come out for a while, but when they do maybe you'd wanna go see them? You know with me?"

Izzy laughed a bit, sitting up on her elbows and looking Simon in the eyes, a small smile breaking across her face.

"'Id like that." At her words Simons face broke into a smile, and then he noticed the way Isabelle was looking at him, and he suddenly struck with an undeniable urge to kiss her. He hesitated for only a moment, before he too sat up on his elbows, leaned over and placed his lips softly on hers. For a moment Isabelle was still, before she kissed him back, bringing her hand up to his face as his laced into her hair.

When they finally broke apart, Simon looked into Izzy's eyes, before bringing his hand to her face and tracing his thumb lightly across her cheek.

" I love you Isabelle." Her eyes filled shock for a moment, and he could feel her body tense, so he hurried on.

" I know that I don't remember everything, but I remember how strong and brave and beautiful, and funny you are. I know that there's no one I'd rather spend time with, and no one who gets me like you do. And I'm not drunk or dreaming, I just love you. I might not remember being a hero, but the way you look at me makes me feel like one, and I promise I'll find a way to be that hero again" A small smile found its way onto Izzy's lips and she moved forward to kiss him again.

"say it again" she breathed

" I love you" he whispered against her lips. She intertwined her fingers with his while they kissed, before finally whispering back

" I love you".

They fell asleep holding each other sometime before the sun rose, it's light sneaking into Simons room through the window Isabelle had climbed through only a few hours before. They slept soundly content to be together like this for the first time in far too long. They might had slept away the whole morning and most of the afternoon, when at 9 o'clock his bedroom door was flung open and hit the wall with a load bang and a voice rang out from the doorway

" Wow" Simon and Isabelle sat bolt upright in Simons bed, to find who Isabelle could only assume to be Simons older sister Rebecca standing in the door way, her hands on her hips and a amused smirk plastered on her face as she glanced between the two of them in the bed and Izzy's clothes spread across the floor.

" You know Si, when you said there was a girl, I really thought you were shitting with me. I guess not." She laughed lightly as she turned to leave; she was starting down the hall when she poked her head back into the room.

"A word of advice, when you introduce her to mom, you might want to bring her through the front door." As Rebecca left, Izzy sunk down beneath the covers of Simon's bed, pulling them over her head, and when she spoke her voice was muffled.

"Your sister thinks I'm a slut." She groaned doing her best to dissolve into the mattress. Simon laughed, as he reached down and pulled Izzy up towards him and wrapped her in his arms once again.

"No she doesn't. She's just amazed that I somehow got a girl into bed, if anything she thinks I'm somehow holding you captive" Izzy let out a laugh as she nuzzled into Simons side.

" to be fair I was pretty liquored up." This time it was Simons turn to laugh, as he leaned down to kiss Isabelle's forehead. A few minutes later, Izzy was up and dressed, sitting on the edge of Simon's bed as she pulled her boots back on. She leaned down kissed Simon before heading back towards the window. With one leg already out of it, she looked back at him.

"You're coming by the institute today right? For training I mean." He nodded and she smiled, saying

" see you there." Before ducking back out the window.


End file.
